conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Joint Strike Operation 1
I woulden't do this around, please rethink this. You will not be allowed airspace or passage trough the Southern Cross Alliance.-Sunkist- 00:41, June 8, 2011 (UTC) We will only be sailing/flying through international waters/airspace, and anyways this is just a test, we have no intentions of ever going to war. HORTON11 00:44, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Your going to be dropping nuclear bombs on Antartica, thats going to make a few people pissed off and mostly in the Southern Hemisphere. -Sunkist- 00:46, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Actually they're Radium missiles, and we will be using conventional ones. Only the WARSAT launched missile will be Radium-missilee equipped. HORTON11 00:49, June 8, 2011 (UTC) No. There is no way you can do this. Woogers - talk ( ) 01:05, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Why? We are not going to harm anyone and do not plan on firing at other natons. HORTON11 01:07, June 8, 2011 (UTC) From me reading, arnt Radium bombs worst then that of Nuclear bombs?-Sunkist- 01:09, June 8, 2011 (UTC) They are, but the ones we employ are much smaller, and therefore less powerful. HORTON11 01:12, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Removing and replacing them would be alot of extra work, and is thus not feasible. HORTON11 01:20, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Massive Radiation eh? HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF THE JET STREAM OR TRADE WINDS???!!!! The radiation could DEVASTATE ecosystems in Antartica and not to Mention what will happen if the winds carry them north. This will mean MASSIVE destruction to ANY thing the radiation comes near!!!!!! Forget the treaty, USE COMMON SENCE ON THIS ONE. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 01:27, June 8, 2011 (UTC) This is truely an, 'Oh snap' moment. -Sunkist- 01:30, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Sense is spelled sense. Woogers - talk ( ) 01:35, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ^ Thats not the point. These weapons are extremely dangerous, and for a nation in all support of peace to USE THEM????? That cannot be right. Yeah, I know they are for self defense and all.... But even I don't want to cause that sort of damage to the poor penguins, whales, and other diverse wildlife of Antarctica. I expect TimeMaster to rage soon. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 01:38, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Where else could we test our weapons then. The moon? Anywayss it might be too late to stop this.HORTON11 02:31, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Its not too late until the missiles have hit. (Which they wont, by the way) Woogers - talk ( ) 02:35, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I can assure you that the operation will take place. But we can also advance it by four hours to allow a WARSAT with a conventional missile to be used instead. This would be much less damaging, and would be just as useful. HORTON11 02:41, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Do as you want. Expect an "act of aggression". Woogers - talk ( ) 02:43, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Is this a threat? Well I would like to have a round table meeting in order to prevent war. I would very much hate to see any conflict happen between Europa and any other nations. Our test will carry on, but we will go through every diplomatic channel to ensure war does not break out. HORTON11 02:49, June 8, 2011 (UTC) There'll only be a war if you make one. I'm simply eliminating threats to humanity. Woogers - talk ( ) 02:51, June 8, 2011 (UTC) We have stated that we will be using conventional (non-nuclear) weapons. We had no intentions of threatening humanity. This will eliminate the risk (unless someone purposely goes into the area where the missile will hit). HORTON11 02:54, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Party's Over Marie Byrd Land is claimed, and Antarctica is a UN-bound no military zone. Find another planet to test your doomsday weapons on. Woogers - talk ( ) Marie Byrd Land, isn't that extremely close to New Zealand's claims? If so I could advise the Prime Minister of New Zealand to extend his claims. New Zealand has an extreme anti-nuclear policy. ---Sunkist- 03:06, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Woogers is right on the non-militarization of Antarctica. Therefore I will cancel the planned WARSAT strikes. As the Antarctic treaty only extends to 60 degrees south, the ASAT part of the operation will continue. HORTON11 03:18, June 8, 2011 (UTC) That's acceptable. Glad you're agreeable. Woogers - talk ( ) 03:19, June 8, 2011 (UTC) And if New Zealand extends its claim, it will come in conflict with our claim. It would be best to leave Antarctic borders as is to prevent another standoff. HORTON11 03:21, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I dont like to be the bad, but I'm afraid that you as the new player has to come here and ask, read, think and then play. You've come here as if you were the only player, speaking of bombs, missiles, nuclear testing in Antarctica, claiming the moon .... You come here as if you were the only player and you forget that before you, there were people here playing. There are nations, history and stories being played by prior nations and you cant enter here as if you were the world superpower. I ask you to re-think your articles, talk with your neighbors and look for points of consensus with the other players instead of creating tension.--BIPU 19:12, June 8, 2011 (UTC) We don't claim the moon. And we will no longer test Radium weapons (we have no nuclear ones). And we have no plans to become a world superpower. We will try and lead the nonaligned movement and star out of wars. HORTON11 19:16, June 8, 2011 (UTC)